clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Scissorman Ralph
Scissorman (シザーマン Shizāman), better known as Ralph (ルディ Rudi), is a stalker and the Scissorman of Clock Tower 3. He is the brother of Scissorwoman Jemima and shares the same entity with her. He is a subordinate to Dick Hamilton. Background Ralph's exact origins are unknown, though his memo suggests that he and his sister were either picked up on the battlefield by the Burroughs family, or were brought over from Orient. They showed a fascination for gutting and dismembering their victims while still alive, particularly with blades or scissors. During Darcy Burroughs' rampage, the Scissor Twins serve as his executioners. A memo from one of Burroughs' employers states that he was forced to kill ten villagers within the first week, and twenty in the next, under Ralph and Jemima's orders. After Lord Burroughs was finally caught and executed, they were stoned to death by the crowds, but they were resurrected as Subordinates and continued to wreck havoc on the world as a single Entity. ''Clock Tower 3'' Ralph makes his debut after his sister disguises herself as Linda Owen in the Scissor Hospital in order to lure Dennis and Alyssa inside. Jemima reveals herself, and she and Ralph take Dennis as a hostage, stating that if Alyssa wants him back, she will have to surrender her heart so that they can create a new Entity. The group then disappears. Following this event, the Scissor Twins stalk Alyssa throughout the hospital; Ralph on the real side of the Looking Glass mirror, and Jemima on the other. Ralph and Jemima continue to stalk Alyssa as she explores the Burroughs Castle. When she reaches the Castle Drawing Room, Ralph and Jemima reveal themselves on the projector, laughing as Dennis is strapped under a pendulum. When she reaches their location, the pendulum falls, splitting what appears to be Dennis in two, though this is promptly revealed to be a mere replica as Ralph states it was just a "dress rehearsal." As they close in on Alyssa, the floor below her crumbles and she falls into the depths below. Back in the Castle Drawing Room, Alyssa sees Ralph and Jemima via the projector, taunting her after she discovers her grandfather's intentions. She hurries to the torture room where she is confronted by Jemima, and the two engage in battle. Jemima is defeated and afterwards, Ralph appears, infuriated, and attempts to hold Jemima's body as she explodes into confetti. Angered, he threatens to destroy Alyssa for killing his sister, but he too fails. Ralph is later seen chanting with the rest of the Subordinates as Dick Hamilton prepares to perform the Ritual of Engagement on Alyssa. Etymology The meaning of Ralph is "wolf." This could relate to Ralph's personality, as he is both crafty and dangerous, much like a wolf. Quotes *''"Nice to meet you Alyssa! You have some remarkable powers!"'' *''"Come on Alyssa!"'' *''"It's showtime!"'' *''"Ow! That hurts!"'' *''"The one after your heart is none other than your grandfather, with the blessing of Lord Burroughs!"'' *''"You wouldn't sacrifice the life of a friend just to save yourself, now would you?"'' *''"How dare you kill my sister!"'' *''"I've got a present for you!"'' *''"Let me go!"'' *''"Alyssa! Alyssa! Alyssa!"'' *''"I'm the winner!"'' *''"Now to take revenge, for my sister!"'' *''"Welcome, Alyssa. That was just a dress rehearsal. Now, let the show begin. Lights, camera...Action!" '' Trivia *He is the only Subordinate not to be directly killed by Alyssa - he was killed by Dennis with his own pendulum. *Much like the original Scissorman, he too has a twin. *If he is fought in Clear Mode, his giant scissors are replaced with samurai swords. Gallery Concept artwork Scissormanralph.jpg|Final design ScissormanConcept.jpg Clock 10.jpg Clock 09.jpg Clock 08.jpg Clock 07.jpg Clock 05.jpg Category:Characters Category:Clock Tower 3 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Stalkers Category:Subordinates Category:Deceased